


It's The Great Pumpkin, Richie Tozier!

by Zara_Zara



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU - Sewer garbage clown doesn't exist, Alcohol, But i dont make the rules, Fluffy, Halloween, I am only legally obligated to follow them, I don't know how to tag this, I mean I tried not to make them OOC but yanno it be like that sometimes, M/M, Maybe they are OOC, Not the legal drinking age i kno, Richie makes the rules, Shenanigans, They are about 18 in this, This is my reality Stephen King can suck it, Underage Drinking, slight drunkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: Richie and Eddie go trick-or-treating and shenanigans happen. There are things thrown, there are people to bother, and there are things to be eaten on this lovely spooky Halloween.





	It's The Great Pumpkin, Richie Tozier!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

> Hi! Happy Halloween!! This is a fic gift for Val_Creative, I hope you like it Val!

The transition from summer into fall was near instantaneous. The days leading up to the change were hot with sunshiny brilliance, and then suddenly the air snapped with a bitter chill. The sun would drag out the shadows so they stretched out into the day faster and sooner than before. 

It’s Halloween and the sky has flushed into the colors of autumn as it nears night. All along the streets houses are decorated with pumpkins, ghosts and zombies. Adults, teens and children take to the streets, going house to house where the lights are on and promise candy.

Eddie’s house is not decorated nor does it have its lights on. His mom lounges on her chair in the dark living room with the tv flashing lights on her stern face. She’s just about done running down the drill of safety precautions and expectations she has of him. It never fails, even now when he’s 17. 

“Yes, mom, I’ll be back by 10,” Eddie inches towards the door and opens it just a crack. His shoulders tense and he tries to keep the appearance of a calm attentive son even if all he wants to do is get out. A crisp breeze squeezes through the crack of the door—-beckoning him to go outside.

“Are you dressed warmly, Eddie-bear? I don’t want you catching something outside—-“

“Yes!!” His mother gives him an appraising look and he says, quieter this time, but sure, “Yes. I’m pretty warm in all this. I’ll be back at 10. I promise I won’t catch anything. I-love-you-bye!” and dashes out the door.

He hears her yell, “Be careful!” and the door slams behind him. Eddie takes one step forward and almost trips on someone sitting on his steps. 

With a start he realizes it’s Richie---an incredibly dirty Richie.

Richie hops to his feet with a bright grin, “Eds! You look good---”

Eddie blurts, “What the fuck happened to you???” 

Richie has dirt literally all over him. It’s on his arms and legs, on his clothes and smears of dirt streak his face. Eddie is seriously fighting some fight-or-flight instincts right now.

Richie stretches his arms out, obviously finding some glee in making Eddie thoroughly discomforted, he asks, “Can’t you tell who I’m supposed to be?”

“You’re supposed to be  _ someone? This  _ is your  _ costume _ ? You look like a disaster!”

“C’mon Eds you’re smart. I know you can figure it out…”

Eddie mutters, “Don’t call me Eds…” and Richie stands there with an expectant look on his face and yet Eddie can’t tell who or what the fuck he’s supposed to be, “Honestly, I’d say you’re just dressed as yourself.”

“Ouch.”

“Just tell me, Richie.”

“I’m Pig Pen!”

It takes a second for Eddie to get it and when he does he pinches the bridge of his nose, “From Charlie Brown?”

Richie finger guns and clicks his mouth, “You got it, baby.” 

“ _ Why?? _ ”

“‘Cause Pig Pen always has this cloud of dirt around him, right? Obviously that’s impossible to do but I thought it’d be funny if I threw sand as we walked.” 

“If you do that I’m going right back in there.” Eddie points behind him at his house.

Richie gasps, “No Eds, you promised to come with me!” 

“Not so you could throw sand at people!” Some people throw glances at them as they walk by and then walk faster.

“I was just kidding, besides I didn't say  _ at  _ people...Just in the general vicinity…” Eddie crosses his arms and glares. Richie raises his hands, “Besides, I have something better than sand.”

Eddie then notices the backpack Richie is sporting. He asks suspiciously, “What’s in there?”

“Your mom would know. We used these incredible sex toys last night and---” Eddie catches the glare of a parent passing by and pushing their kids away. 

“Beep-beep, Richie! Seriously, what’s in the bag?”

“I’ll tell ya when we’re walking,” He hops down the stairs and waves Eddie over, “We’re wastin’ good time.”

Eddie lingers by the stairs.

“C’mon Eds,” Richie wheedles, “I need you.” Eddie flushes at that and grimances, “Why is that again? I forgot what with the mess you are right now.” When Richie hopped down the stairs Eddie swore he saw puffs of dust fly off him.

Richie bounces on his feet, “I already told you...It’s because this is the last year I can go trick-or-treating before I become a legal adult,” Richie goes oddly quiet with this and his dark eyes blink seriously at Eddie, “I mean I’ve been able to fool your mom up until now but---” Eddie rolls his eyes, “It’ll be different the second I turn 18. At least for me.”

Eddie doesn’t say anything he just goes down the steps to meet Richie.

Eddie nearly throws himself away from Richie when he goes to fling his dirty, filthy arm around him. Richie says, “Besides, with your sweet baby face people will think I’m babysitting you and definitely give me candy without a doubt.”

“Just don’t touch me,” Eddie stresses with almost 3 feet between them as they cross the street to go to their first house of the night.

“I’ll try and control myself, my Lord.” Richie solemnly swears, hands to his heart as a nod to Eddie’s costume. 

They ring the doorbell.

“You better because-I-swear-to—“ the door opens, “Trick-or-treat!” Richie throws something in the air and Eddie is about to make do on his promise of leaving but he notices—-it’s glitter. 

The person who opened the door blinks in obvious surprise and then gives a chuckle before thrusting the bowl of candy for them to choose from.

They’re going to the next house when Eddie incredulously asks, “Glitter??”

“Better than sand,” Richie reveals a bag of sparkles from his pocket, “look there’s even little pumpkins! They’re almost as cute as you Eds!” 

Richie winks at him and it’s a lot more charming than it ought to be since he has dirt on his face. 

“What are you going to throw after you’ve finished with all that? Crack?”

“Did I tell you you look great?”

“Richie…”

* * *

An hour has passed and more costumed people have flooded the streets. Eddie and Richie decided to go to the more wealthy part of town where the candies are better and the streets are temporarily car-free.

Eddie’s bag keeps getting a little heavier with each house they pass and he can hear the candy rattling around inside when he moves too fast. He doesn’t have much of a sweet-tooth but he can share his spoils with the rest of The Losers later. 

Honestly, and he’s sadly come to terms about it, he wanted to come out tonight because of Richie—-no matter how dirty he is right now. Richie is just brimming with excitement and practically hops with each step he takes. Eddie doesn’t think he’s seen him like this for awhile what with college applications rearing their ugly heads. It’s not as if Richie will have a problem though because he has the flawless grades to back him up but he can understand how scary the uncertainty of all their futures can be. 

Richie sends Eddie a quick smile, as if he sensed where Eddie’s thoughts lie. Eddie shakes away those thoughts for later and does a double-take when Richie suddenly stops at one house and goes behind the bushes, Eddie curiously follows him. 

“Are you hungry?” Richie jerks his head towards the house, there’s loud music blasting from it and the loud buzz of people’s chatter mingling with it. 

“Not really.”

“Well, I am.”

“Ok?”

“Follow me,” and then he’s dragging Eddie into the house and telling him to wait by the door. Richie disappears behind the mass of people crowding into this house that Eddie has no idea belongs to. He lowers his head when he notices one or two classmates and pretends to be engrossed by a vase on the floor. 

Someone taps him on the shoulder---here it goes---and he turns to see a girl dressed as a cat smiling at him. She has glitter on her face for some reason despite being dressed up as a cat, he vaguely wonders if she encountered Richie by any chance but doesn’t think he’d throw glitter at someone’s face. He’s thinking about where Richie’s gone off to and when he’d get back (he said he’d be back within a minute or two) and then he realizes the girl had said something.

“W-what? Sorry, couldn’t hear you with the music,” he gestures vaguely at the place.

“I like your costume!” She says louder and leans closer, Eddie leans back but there’s wall behind him.

“Thanks…I like yours,” It sounds more like a question but she doesn’t seem to notice.

“You have a name, King Arthur?” 

He throws a glance around the room again for Richie, “Um...Eddie.”

“Eddie? Oh, I kno---”

“Eds!  _ There you are, _ ” Richie throws an arm around Eddie and Eddie goes through several stages of grief within a nanosecond, Richie puts on a mix of an atrocious and yet strangely on point English accent and says, “We ought to go, my Lord. It’s getting late and we must  _ ride _ ,” To Eddie’s horror Richie sends a pointed look at the girl and puffs his chest, “from dusk to dawn.”

Eddie kind of wants to die.

“Fair lady will you join us?”

All the girl does is send him a disinterested curl of her mouth and turns on her heel, disappearing into the crowd.

Eddie shakes Richie’s arm off him and says, “The fuck, Richie? Why did you say that? And why are we even here?” It’s at that instant that Eddie smells the sharp smell of alcohol on Richie, “Were you drinking?” He asks even if it’s already obvious.

“Worry not, my Lord, I would not think to drink without offering you a drink as well,” Richie raises a red solo cup and wiggles his brows.

“Will you stop that?”

“Drinking?” Richie snorts, “Don’t think so. That’s like against the law.”

“No, you idiot, calling me—-“ Eddie blushes because he can’t get the word out. It’s silly, Eddie’s being ridiculous, but it sounds kind of like a term of endearment coming out of Richie’s mouth. Eddie knows full well Richie doesn't mean anything by it and is just dicking around. 

“My Lord?”

“That,” Eddie looks away, grabs the solo cup and takes a big gulp of it. The heat raises down his throat burning his cheeks further.

“That what?”

Eddie glares at Richie who has a faux-innocent expression on his face, “You know what I mean, asshole. _ ” _

_ “ _ I’m afraid I don’t,  _ my Lord.” _

Eddie throws a hand up and blindly starts to make his way out of the party, “You’re impossible.”

Richie stays close to his elbow and says, “It’s a talent, yanno?”

“It’s not a talent when idiocy comes naturally to you,” they finally step outside and are out on the street, Eddie crosses his arms and glares at Richie, “What were we doing in there anyways? I felt like a dunce just standing there.”

Richie smiles patiently at him and simply says, “I’ll show you later.”

“Show me later? Show what later?” Richie starts walking away, hands in pockets and whistling softly, “Do you think being mysterious is cool? Cause it’s not. It’s fucking annoying.”

Richie throws a smile at him, “You think I’m being mysterious?”

“Obviously.”

“Gotta say that’s the best thing you’ve ever told me. That’s like one step away from being a cryptid.”

Eddie downs the rest of his red solo cup and hiccups. 

“Aw that was cute Eddie-Spagetti. Can you do it again?”

Eddie hiccups again and curses himself, “Shut up, Tozier.”

They walk a couple more blocks and then head directly to Stan’s house. Richie leads them to Stan’s window where Eddie can see him studying at his desk with a concentrated dip in his brow. Richie gives no warning at all before slapping his hand against the window and Eddie can’t help but laugh when he sees Stan jump out of his chair with a yell. 

Stan squints out the window and then heaves it open when he sees it’s just them, “Fuck you, Richie! That wasn’t fu---What the fuck happened to you???” Stan has the same look of confusion that must have been on Eddie’s face if just a little more disgusted.

“Seriously?” Richie whines and mutters quietly, “no one has guessed it yet…”

“That’s a costume?? It looks like you rolled into a ditch.”

Richie mutters some more so Eddie says, “He’s supposedly Pig Pen. He’s been thro---”

“NO Eds!! Not yet…” He whispers meaningfully.

All Stan does is send him a look™ and that is enough to let them know his thoughts on that, “Well, good talk. bye. I like your costume by the way Eddie.” He begins to tug down his window when Richie yells for him to stop and throws his hands between the banister and window.

“ _ Richie,  _ I could’ve slammed this on your hands!”

“Stan, Stan-the-man, aren’t you gonna ask why we’re here?”

“No. Now get your filthy hands out of there.” 

“Well I just wanted to ask you a question.”

Stan skeptically looks at him and rolls his eyes when Richie slowly flips the middle finger, “What kind of bird is this?”

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose, “As if you haven’t done that before…”

“Look Stan! The bird is about to fly away!” Richie slowly brings his hands up, and then he opens his fists and the Halloween glitter falls onto Stan’s desk, “And it’s left behind a gift!” Eddie sniggers guiltily at that.

Stan finally shoves Richie’s arms out of the window frame and slams the window down in two quick actions. Through the window Stan disgustedly looks at his hands and Eddie can hear him say, “wash my hands…” as he leaves his room. 

Richie has a self satisfied smirk on his face and Eddie asks, “Why did we just harass Stan?”

"A good distraction is healthy. Besides, I have another gift for him,” Richie reaches into his bag of candy, he rummages around for a couple seconds before grabbing a handful and depositing them onto Stan’s window sill. He shrugs, “He hates half of those. Let’s go.” 

Eddie eyes the candies and knows that those are actually all his favorites. He smiles at Richie’s back and follows him.

* * *

They end up sitting at a park bench facing all the decorated houses and watch the trick-or-treaters go from door to door. 

“Eddie my love, can you open my backpack? I’ve got some  _ treats  _ for us.” 

Eddie, more than a little curious opens the bag and sticks his hand inside and feels something that’s wrapped in paper towels and something else that is cool to the touch like glass. He grabs the glass and pulls out a beer bottle.

Richie look at him in excitement and gestures for him to keep getting the other stuff. Eddie grabs the other bottle and then the paper towel-wrapped thing, he unwraps it and discovers there’s two slices of pizza.

“Fine cuisine,” Richie waves a hand with a flourish and grabs one, “The very best when it’s absolutely free.”

He remembers the party, “Or more like at the cost of my embarrassment.”

Richie side eyes him, “It didn’t seem like you were embarrassed...She was kind of cute…”

“I guess,” Eddie shrugs. 

Richie grabs the glasses and pops the tops off. He hands one to Eddie and lifts his own so they can clink them together.

“Aren’t you going to make a toast?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “To Halloween.”

* * *

They are pleasantly buzzed with alcohol and somehow Eddie managed to call his mom on Richie’s phone without slurring his words too badly. 

To be fair all he said was, “At Richie’s. Back tomorrow.”

He senses he’s going to regret that the coming day but he doesn’t care to an extraordinarily large degree.

The light is bright in the bathroom and Eddie runs the water in the sink till it gets warm, “I refuse to spend another second in your company while you’re like this,” he gestures at Richie’s face and—everything. Eddie grabs a towel and dips it in the water and without much ceremony presses it to Richie’s face. His glasses slide up his nose and press into his forehead, “Eds, my dude. My glasses.”

Eddie sheepishly mutters, “Sorry, I forget.”

“You forget I wear glasses? I’m—“

“Fuck off, you could’ve taken them off. Do I have to do everything myself?l” And then Eddie proceeds to scrub away at Richie’s forehead. 

Richie scrunches up his eyes his eyelashes look far longer and darker up close. Eddie focuses on trying not to squeeze too much water down his face. Richie mutters, “To be fair, I’m a dumbass.”

“You’re not,” Eddie murmurs, half paying attention because he didn’t think this through and now they are standing close together in a way Eddie hadn’t quite been prepared for. He brushes the wet towel gently across Richie’s cheek and the dirt starts to fade away to reveal pink cheeks. Richie is not stupid, all the Losers know it and it hurts somewhere in Eddie to have Richie think that about himself, even if he’s joking, “You’re very smart.”

Richie scoffs, but Eddie can feel his face warm up because he has the towel on his other cheek. Eddie is pleasantly buzzed and it feels like the things he says and does at the moment won’t matter later if not ever because everything is soft around the edges. So he says, “I think you’re funny.” 

“Eddie—.”

“I think you’re my best friend.”

Richie squeaks and Eddie brings the towel down to his chin and then pauses. Richie’s mouth looks soft and he wonders if it would taste bitter or sweet from the candy and alcohol. Richie makes a small noise and Eddie looks back up into Richie’s eyes. 

He’s not sure who moves first, it happens so fast Eddie’s head wheels with the suddenness of it, but it doesn’t matter who leaned in to kiss who because they are kissing and Eddie’s wanted that so long. 

Eddie drops the towel and Richie’s face is still kind of wet from the towel but that’s ok. Involuntarily a smile tugs at his cheeks until he’s just leaning his forehead against Richie’s. Eddie squints his eyes and sees Richie smile too and they’re kind of just breathing in the same air and reveling in the moment. 

Eddie is tilting his head for another kiss when Richie softly says, “Wait, Eds.”

Eddie stops and leans back to look at Richie’s face.  _ Shit _ . Did Eddie just completely read the situation wrong? Was Richie regretting it?  _ Fuck. _

Richie must see what’s screaming in his head because he hurriedly says, “No, no, no, no it’s not you! I’m kind of dizzy? And I also—-no offense—-it is  _ so so so  _ not you but I feel like I might throw up.”

Eddie significantly calms down and sighs, “What you’re saying is that you’re wasted.” Now that Richie mentions it Eddie is also feeling a little drowsy and wobbly. 

Richie nods apologetically.

“Ok, well, let’s just go to sleep then.” Eddie shrugs and his face burns up when Richie’s face softens in a smile directed purely at him. His lips begin to tingle and then he shoves a dry towel in Richie’s face and says, “Dry off.”

Richie chuckles and rubs at his own face, “You aren’t going to dry my face for me?”

“No,” Eddie yawns and shuffles out of the room.

“I see how it is. Kiss ‘em and leave ‘em, eh?”

Soon Richie stumbles out of the bathroom as well and they both sluggishly get ready to go to bed. Eddie only takes off the fake chain mail before deciding everything can wait till morning and slips under the sheets with eyelids gone heavy. He closes his eyes and hears the sounds of Richie settling in bed too. In the dark, they lay there in silence until Eddie let’s a question slip loose, he whispers, “Are you going to forget?” The kiss, is Richie going to forget the kiss come morning when the alcohol in his system has been slept away. 

He can’t see Richie’s smile but he hears it. Richie softly says, “Never.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope it was fun to read lol I had a good time living chaotically through Richie Tozier.
> 
> P.S. Val? Eddie's costume is a nod to your Merthur fics lol. I tried to incorporate those tropes you said you liked through it. I hope it was fun and not too much of a crack-fic XD


End file.
